Cheshire Cat
by satins-rose
Summary: Ok Maka is the Cheshire cat in the school play Alice in WOnderland, but to Soul, her boyfriend, the costume is to sexy for his liking... crappy summary this was a quick story took me like an hour


"Soul...

"...Maka...

"...Soul..."

"...Maka..."

"Let go Soul."

"No."

"Let go, Soul, I'm not gonna be late."

"Your not going like that."

"Soul, LET GO, I'M GOING!"

"They can do the play without you!"

"I don't have an understudy Soul so LET GO!" She tugged harder.

Maka was dressed in a tight purple striped one piece, it cut of just under her shoulder like a t-shirt and went mid thigh it high lighted her curves. Her hair was in its usual pig tails but she had purple high lights, she had a small top hat on, she asked Blair to give her real cat ears and a tail to complete the look. Her purple furry ears twitched as her tail was in the hands of a certain albino.

"Maka you look like Blair with that on you can't be serious about going on stage like that!"

"Soul it's a high school play, I'm supposed to look slutty. Have you seen Liz's costume yet?"

"I'm not dating Liz, your not going like that!"

"God, not even my father's like this!" Ok that had to hurt, but she didn't care. "Soul, if anything happens then I'll let you kill whoever you want."

_God damn it_, he let go of her tail and she straightened herself out. He grabbed his jacket placed it over her shoulders and shoved his motercycle keys into his pocket.

"Fine," He sat on the bike and she sat behind him. "But I don't see why the hell you need to be a cat for this shitty play!"

"Soul, it's Alice in Wonderland, be glad I talked them out of making me be Alice. The Cheshire Cat was the only thing they had that covered up my entire chest."

"Oi! Here comes my favorite part!" Said a group of seniors, Soul snarled.

"Who-who's their!" Cried the slutty Alice on stage. "Show yourself!" Fog came on stage the lights darkened, a girl began to laugh and a dark figure crawled on stage and leaped into the tree its tail dangling from the side as it lazily lied on its back.

"What are you?" In an instance the lights perked up and revealed Maka in her cat costume. Soul growled at the loud whistles and applause. Maka smiled seductivly and swung on the tree she was on kicking her legs forward and back laughing like Patty.

"Who am I?" She said inbetween giggles. "I'm the Cheshire Cat." She swung off the branch and sat on the ground in a cat's position. "The one and only I might add." She licked her paw and rubbed it against her forehead playfully.

"How can you be a cat? Cat's aren't purple." Maka stopped and smilied widely she stood up and walked towards Alice.

"Silly child... your not from around here are you?"

"Of course not, you are all very... strange..." Maka smiled and giggled softly breaking into loud insane laughter, she walked back to the tree and perched herself back on the branch.

"Strange would be an understatement." Maka swung her feet from the branch. "Everybody here is mad" She examined her nails.

"You don't seem mad." Maka smiled widely once more.

**Do You know what madness is?** She sang softly

"No but-"

**Then who are you to judge?**

"It's just an opinion really-"

**Then take a sit and listen up!  
>Cause this I'll tell you, what the madness really is... <strong>

Maka was off the dead tree and was walking to Alice, her hips swaying side to side.

**Once your taken, your a goner,  
>Theirs no taking it back.<br>And theirs no true answer,  
>As to when the madness will...<strong>

She paused and walked to the front of the stage and lept off into the aisles,

**Attack!**

Drums banged and stranges sounds were heard, Maka walked up to the first teen she saw. She played with his hair, and began singing once more.

**Could a body close the mind out?  
>Stitch a seam across the eye?<br>If your be good, you'll live forever  
>If you're bad, you'll die when you die!<strong>

**Hearing only one true note,  
>On the one and only sound.<br>Unzip my body  
>Take my heart out!<br>'Cause I need a beat to give this tune.**

By now Maka had been leaving boys with nose bleeds as she walked down the aisle when she ran back up the aisle like a cat and pounced on stage nearly every male in the theatre was holding their nose, keeping the blood from pouring out. Making Soul want to kick all their asses.

**Oh, the body sways to music  
>Oh, the lightning glances our way<br>If I would give it my all,  
>Maybe I could chase it away.<strong>

**Hearing only one root note  
>Planted firmly, in the ground<br>Undo my heart, unzip my body and  
>Lend to my ear a deafening sound <strong>

**And if I need a rhythm  
>It'll be to my heart I listen<br>If it don't get me too far wrong.**

**And if I need a rhythm  
>It's, gonna be to my heart,<br>That is unless it's already, gone!**

**Everybody smile please  
>Nobody pay no mind to me<br>Finger in position on the switch,  
>A little flash photography.<strong>

**Oh the body sways to music  
>Oh the lightning glances away,<br>Just like the madness sways the mind  
>It's gonna take you away!<strong>

Everything stopped for a while only a faint piano played and Maka went to Alice and said softly

**You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover  
>Because in this land, everything is never as it seems.<strong>

The fog came up again and everything grew dark as Maka laughed insanely, the curtains began closeing meaning this scene was over. Thank Shinigami, Soul couldn't take another minute of the idiots in the theatre praising his girlfriend. He'd have to kick some asses later and have a little talk with a certain cheshire cat about this.

"Auuuugh Soul would you calm down!"

"NO I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN! I DON'T WANT PERVERTS STARING AT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Soul it's no big deal!"

"DID YOU SEE ALL THOSE GUYS OUT THEIR STAREING AT YOU LIKE SOME KIND OF STRIPPER!"

"Soul I'm trained in karate, martial arts, wrestling, self defense. And if anything got out of hand then you would have been their along with all the others."

"MAKA ARE YOU BLIND DID YOU SEE ALL THOSE GUY OUT THEIR WHAT IF!..." His eyes filled with tears as Maka was taken aback by the sudden pause.

"...What if... their better for you than I am..." The dam was threatening to break as he looked down ashamed of his tears. "What if you leave me for them?" Maka had pity in her eyes, as she took his face in her hands and pulled him into a hug. She began crying into his chest.

"You know, you shouldn't be doubting me. I'm went on stage for the school, not for the guys. If I wanted to leave you for some blonde idiot then I would have already, I love you and you shouldn't doubt me like that."

Yup Soul lost his cool at the moment, he broke into tears and clutched Maka in his arms and relished this moment,

"...Sorry." He mumbled. She chuckled.

"It's ok," they held eachother longer, "Just don't be so stupid about things like that."


End file.
